A number of U.S. Patents disclose hay bale transport devices. U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,405 to Jones et al. discloses a hay bale pickup device that has one main spear and two stabilizer spears. This device can lift and carry only one bale at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,505 to Smith discloses a three-point hitch attachment with a hay mover. However, that mover is adapted to transport only one bale at a time. It includes only a single main spear and plural stabilizer spears. The mains spears are not vertically and horizontally offset as described herein. This type of apparatus cannot be used to individually load and simultaneously unload two bales.
French Patent No. 1,240,379 to Bergeon discloses a three-point hitch attachment with a hay mover that, as above, is adapted to transport only one bale at a time. It includes four main spear that are horizontally, but not vertically, offset and plural stabilizer spears. The mains spears are not vertically and horizontally offset as described herein. This type of apparatus cannot be used to individually load and simultaneously unload two bales.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,775 to Coats et al. discloses a hay bale-handling device including one main spear and four stabilizer spears. The vertical height of the device is hydraulically adjustable. This device can lift and carry only one bale at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,935 to Fortenberry discloses a trailer-type hay bale transport device including one centrally mounted main spear and two laterally mounted stabilizer spears. The stabilizer spears are longer than the main spear, and this device can lift only one bale at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,786 to Lynch discloses a hay bale transport device having one main spear and two stabilizer spears. This patent also discloses the use of a reinforcing tubular brace that surrounds the main spear to add strength to the spear. This device can lift and transport only one bale at a time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,842 to Johnson discloses a hay bale transport trailer having a hay bale loading device attached to it. The trailer can transport more than one bale; however, the loading device can only lift one bale at a time. The loading device has one main spear and two stabilizer spears.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,825 to Yilit discloses a hay bale handling device for use on a three-point tractor hitch. The device can lift and transport two bales at a time. The device includes two spear assemblies, each assembly comprising a main spear and a stabilizer spear. The main spear and stabilizer spear in an assembly are in fixed relation to one another, meaning that they do not move with respect to one another. However, each assembly moves independently of the other, since each assembly is hydraulically operated. During operation, a first assembly is used to impale and lift a first bale. Then a second bale is impaled and lifted with the second assembly. The main spears are pivotally mounted onto the frame and their pitch is adjustable by way of the hydraulic mechanism. The proximal base of the main spears is not vertically offset from one another. This type of apparatus is disadvantageous since it requires more maintenance and is subject to breakdown due to the use of hydraulics to adjust the pitch of the spears.
Thus, none of the known art discloses a hay bale-handling apparatus capable of picking up two bales individually from the ground and carrying them in tandem and then unloading them individually or in tandem. Due to the need to improve farming efficiency while reducing labor costs, a need remains for improved hay bale handling equipment.